mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Homestuck: Act 7
Premature uMM, i DON'T THINK THIS PAGE NEEDS TO EXIST YET, JordanTH 16:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Someone linked to it so i made the page. It's on the wanted pages page also so don't delete it. Eggs-terminate (talk) 23:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The only things that link here are two Userspace sandbox pages: mine, and SN's. I appreciate the effort to help, but we don't need it right now. (Also if you're responding to JordanTH, that message is three years old.) 23:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, the act pages should only be created when the act starts. While pages listed in the wanted pages should usually be dealt with, in some cases, such as this one, the wanted pages can be viewed as what should be created in the future not what should be created now. Also nevermind the fact the description of what Act 7 would possibly contain was wrong, Hussie has made statements that Act 7 is the epilogue, which means English is likely going to be defeated in Act 6 Act 6. - The Light6 (talk) 01:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I did trim down the description when I added the delete tag though, just for the record. Removing all the speculatory stuff you mentioned. 02:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) So it has been recreated, but as more of a wiki-standard placeholder. Aepokk's edit summary when doing so, seems to indicate that it was created so it could be protected. However it is possible to protect non-existent pages against being created, which I suspect was an overlooked aspect of the decision to create it. Although given how things have changed since the last time it was created I am just going to leave it up for discussion for the present time. - The Light6 (talk) 10:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed as just an epilogue? Did Hussie ever officially confirm that Act 7 would definitely just be an epilogue? I know he said something along Act 7 being miniscule compared to the other acts, and I'm guessing that the last big flash animation and the climax of the plot will probably be at the end of Act 6, but I don't think we can rule out the possibility that it could be at the start of Act 7 (which would make it more of a grand finale). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 08:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : }} :Yes, he did say it would be an epilogue, but he also acknowledged that things could change and given that it is now over three years later things may very well have changed, but if they have we don't know that they have. - The Light6 (talk) 09:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) What exactly happened? "Jade holds the new world." I thought it was the Earth she was holding, can anyone confirm? Also wondering about these statements, can anyone confirm them?: Dead Calliope "destroys the Green Sun, making Lord English lose his powers." Caliborn "breaks apart the God Tier clock, beginning his unconditional immortality." 01:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :First statement, I'm not sure... I kind of forgot what she was holding. Was she holding both the genesis tadpole (the new world), the Earth, or both? Second one, she definitely destroyed the green sun, and his powers are at least partially linked to the green sun, as he is partially a first guardian. And the third one, the clock is linked to the mortality of god tier players, and is a juju. Using the crowbar, a juju breaker, would therefore destroy the clock, affecting his ability to be properly judged by it and die. That's how I understand it, anyway. ::: Thanks, that clears up some things! ::: 15:39, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Credits So, should we count the Credits as part of Act 7? It probably still makes sense to retain it as its own page, like we did for Cascade and other big animations, but shouldn't this technically count towards the page count / breadth of Act 7? And then the Epilogue would likely warrant a new Act page, depending. 18:53, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :With the story map finally being completed, it seems the credits count separately from Act 7, like a single-page mini-act in the same way as Cascade technically is. I've therefore nominally kept the formatting for the credits the same as for Cascade, with the inline act icon and so on, but it also raises the question of whether or not that page should be counted in Act 7's page count, especially given the fact that "The End" came before the credits, unlike "End of Act 5" coming after Cascade. Tmjjmt (talk) 22:18, March 23, 2017 (UTC)